la diosa del bosque
by leidy otaku
Summary: la diosa del bosque kagome encuentra a un youkai perro al que cuida junto con sus familiares despues de aquello una gran historia de amor comienza
1. PROLOGO

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FINC, LA IDEA ME SURGIO CUANDO VI KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA UNA SERIE RECOMENDABLE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA.

PROLOGO

- hola mi nombre es Kagome kami del bosque mi nacimiento fue muchos siglos después de la creación. Cuando el primer brote de árbol Nació de la tierra nací yo también, no recuerdo la edad exacta que tengo solo sé que con el paso del tiempo conocí seres que me acompañarían para toda mi eternidad.

El primero de ellos fue Basan, yo era muy pequeña para saber el nombre de todas las criaturas que vivían en esta tierra y cuando lo vi quede sorprendida era una enorme criatura en forma de gallo de colores oscuros fácilmente alcanzaba los 10 metros aún agazapado, pude sentir su dolor cuando me acerque algo lo había lastimado en una de sus patas, me acerque un poco más para verlo y cuando mis manos por fin pudieron tocarlo una brillante luz verde salió de mis palmas y lo envolvieron completamente cuando la luz se disipó pude ver a Basan transformado en una figura humanoide con espolones en los pies y grandes uñas, era bastante alto a pesar de su nueva apariencia el color de su piel era terrosa y sus ojos seguían siendo negros él se encontraba desmayado así que me dispuse a ayudarlo poniendo un ungüento de plantas que hice en su pierna lastimada después de algunas horas de que ocurrió aquello el despertó agradeció la ayuda y pregunto que había hecho para transformarlo, en esos momentos no supe responderle Pues como ya dije era muy pequeña para comprender algo así, después de algunos años los dos descubrimos que en lo que lo había convertido no era otra cosa que un hengeyoukai un demonio con la capacidad de transformarse en una figura humanoide; después de él llego Musume una chica gato,ella había sido una humana en su vida pasada pero su alma se negaba a dejar este mundo y se había convertido en gato, cuando yo la encontré buscaba refugio de la lluvia estaba muy delgada y la sombra de los shinigami rondaban tras ella, la acogí en mi casa le di de comer y ya nunca quiso irse, después de algún tiempo me pidió que la transformara como a Basan y así lo hice la trasnforme y la forma que adopto fue de una mujer muy delgada de aparentes 20 años de cabellos negros y cara afilada el tono de su piel es del color de las perlas y sus ojos son de un intenso amarillo además que en su cabeza se forman cuando esta irritada una bellas orejas de gato; el siguiente en llegar fue Ashimagari una pequeña alma que no había encontrado el camino a yami yo lo consolé y le dije que podría llevarlo ahí pero no quiso prefirió quedarse con nosotros y cuidar los caminos que las personas transitaban, su apariencia después de que lo convertí es de un niño humano con cola que puede cambiar de forma pero él normalmente la mantiene de perro.

Los cuatro vivimos muchos siglos juntos cuidando del bosque como un familia y no había pasado nada que tuviera relevancia en nuestras vidas hasta que llego el un bello youkai hijo del general perro y descendiente de Tsukuyomi la luna, su nombre Sesshomaru

YA SABEN UN COMENTARIO SIEMPRE ME ASE FELIZ


	2. MEMORIAS

EL NOMBRE DE SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME ASI COMO ALGUNOS OTROS SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESTAR DE OCIOSA, LA HISTORIA ES LO UNICO QUE ES MIO

MEMORIAS

Recuerdo aquel día mucho más claro que otros, era una mañana de inicios de primavera el frio invierno había pasado y ahora todos los pequeños brotes salían a relucir de la nieve con gran fuerza. mi trabajo era hacerlos florecer y no dejar a ninguno sin abrir, los animales del bosque salían a recibirme cuando pasaba por sus hogares algunos llevaban a sus crías para que les diera la bendición de una vida prospera.

Ese día en particular me encontraba meditando cerca de un rio que comenzaba a descongelarse cuando dos pequeños kodomos (espíritus del bosque) me informaron que un youkai había caído desmayado cerca del comienzo de los acres, me levante y me dispuse a ir hacia ese lugar no sin antes pedirles a los pequeños espíritus que informaran a Basan de lo que sucedía y que me alcanzara en aquel lugar, camine hasta ahí y antes de llegar pude sentir una gran presencia, de algún modo me parecía conocida pero con tantos siglos de vida me era imposible recordar, cuando llegue ahí me encontré con un youkai perro de no más de 200 años su apariencia me recordaba a alguien, que seguramente Basan recordaría él siempre tuvo mejor memoria; traía puesta una armadura que cubría su pecho y sus brazos pero la parte alta de su pecho estaba rota y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre sus cabellos platinados también estaban manchados su rostro tenía una luna en su frente y marcas magentas en sus mejillas aunque su rostro estaba sucio pude darme cuenta de su belleza innata, me acerque hacia el youkai y trate de hablarle pero no despertó, cuando Basan llego le pedí que se lo llevara a el templo ahí lo cuidaríamos y lo curaríamos hasta que el despertara.

En aquella época los grandes clanes de demonios tenían constantes luchas por tierras y poder nosotros las deidades nunca nos veíamos involucradas salvo como ahora para ayudar a quien realmente lo necesitara; nuestro templo se encontraba a los pies de Ryuujin el árbol que nació al mismo tiempo que yo los dos habíamos compartido muchos años juntos así que cuando Musume y Basan dijeron que harían un templo les pedí que fuera bajo las sombras de este gran amigo, llevamos a aquel joven youkai a uno de los cuartos y Musume se dispuso a curarlo yo lo veía desde atrás puesto que Musume no dejo que me acercara argumentando que nuestro invitado le daba mala espina, cuando ella término de atenderlo salimos del cuarto y lo dejamos descansar, afuera se encontraba Basan meditando, lo vi un segundo y comprendí que él si lo reconocía

- sabes quién es verdad Basan- dije sin demora

- sí, es el hijo de aquel general perro ¿lo recuerdas?, aquel que vino hace 300 años a presentarte respetos, El general inu no taishio

-FLASH BACK-

Siempre que alguien los visitaba el pequeño Ashimagari se volvía más travieso y Musume no podía controlarlo, los kodoma habían avisado unas horas atrás que un youkai los visitaría a presentar sus respetos a la diosa del bosque; Kagome se encontraba vistiéndose para la reunión mientras Basan preparaba la comida así como también el cuarto de la reunión, Musume trataba de vestir a Ashimagari mientras este se paseaba por los pasillos riendo y burlándose de ella.

la hora acordada llego cuando la luna se posó en lo alto del cielo, Basan había recibido a el youkai y a sus acompañantes y los había llevado hasta la sala de reunión, el general se sentó junto con los demás que iban con él, Musume y Ashimagari se sentaron también Basan se acercó a las puertas shoji y aviso que el invitado había llegado, una sombra se formó detrás de estas puertas anunciando que Kagome se encontraba ahí, el youkai se presentó como Inu no taishio general del clan inu y poseedor de las tierras del oeste y se encontraba ahí para presentar sus respetos y pedir bendiciones para su clan, cuando el general término de hablar las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una chica de pequeña estatura, delgada, con largos cabellos color ébano con un toque azulado, de ojos color roble, el color de su piel era marfil y el rosado de sus mejillas la daba un toque infantil, llevaba un kimono de color verde con mariposas plateadas y su obi era plateado con detalles negros, Inu no quedo asombrado por aquella imagen no cabía dudas de que era una deidad pues ningún ser mortal podía resplandecer como lo hacía ella

- general Inu no taishio del clan inu y dueño de las tierras del oeste agradezco sus respetos y su clan tiene mi bendición pero no entiendo a que vino hasta aquí si usted es un claro descendiente de Tsukuyonomi no necesita bendición de ninguna otro deidad ya que él lo cuida

El general perro se inclinó ante ella para hablar - usted ha hablado con verdad pero aun así yo quiero su bendición Kagome sama ya que de todos los dioses es a usted a quien más respeto es de muchos sabido que usted es noble y ayuda a todo el que lo necesite tal bondad es digna de respeto y admiración

- bien general como ya dije usted y su clan tienen mi bendición además de que son libres de venir aquí cuando lo deseen este templo siempre los recibirá con agrado después de aquellas palabras dichas el general se levantó y Kagome dio la orden de que podían comer

-END FLASH BACK -

-Si ahora recuerdo era aquel youkai de largos cabellos plateados y de bondadosos ojos, el joven ahí adentro se parece mucho a el

Basan asintió - hace algún tiempo supe que el general tubo una cría junto con una gran youkai de su clan me parece que su nombre es Sesshomaru pero es conocido como el teniente hielo

-Sesshomaru eh, bien esperemos a que despierte y tal vez nos quiera contar lo que paso, por ahora dejémosle dormir.

- ESCRITOR POV-

Varios días pasaron para que aquel ser despertara y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de encontrarse en un cuarto, cubierto y curado, cuando el perdió el conocimiento se encontraba en el bosque, había perdido mucha sangre y no había podido llegar más lejos, ¿dónde se encontraba? era su pregunta, de repente una de las puertas que conectaban con otro cuarto se abrieron dejando pasar a una youkai que llevaba agua en un recipiente

- así que has despertado, a Kagome sama le dará mucho gusto saber eso - había dicho la mujer

- Kagome - quien era Kagome pensó

- ¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿quién eres tú? ¿ y quien es esa Kagome que nombras?-

Sesshomaru trato de levantarse pero la mano de la mujer ser lo impido había sido rápida pues hace apenas un segundo estaba parada a unos pasos frente a él y ahora estaba hincada junto a él impidiéndole levantarse

- no te levantes tus heridas pueden abrirse- dijo sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas

Sesshomaru gruño

- este Sesshomaru te ha preguntado algo mujer

La chica suspiro

- dejemos algo en claro tu no me agradas perro, si fuera por mi estarías haya afuera muriendo, pero Kagome sama tiene un gran corazón y nunca lo hubiera permitido, ella te encontró y te trajo aquí junto con Basan, Kagome sama es la diosa del bosque y este es su templo, y yo soy Musume una de sus familiares, así que te pido que cuando te refieras a Kagome sama sea con respeto pues a ella le debes tu mugrosa vida - la joven youkai había dicho todo aquello sin verlo y curando sus heridas pero en su voz había un claro tono de desprecio y amenaza, el youkai no dijo nada se dejó hacer después de todo si tenía modales aunque no le gustará mostrarlos, ya después se encargaría de tener unas palabras con aquella irrespetuosa

De repente las orejas de aquella mujer se alzaron y su cara cambió drásticamente de enojo a alegría la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un pequeño youkai entro gritando que Kagome sama y Basan habían regresado, la chica le dio una última mirada y salió del cuarto junto con el niño.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO?, AGREDESCO A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO EN LEER ESTE CAPITULO COMO EL PROLOGO

LOBALUNALLENA: GRACIAS POR PONER MI HISTORIA COMO TU FAVORITA

SASUNAKA DOKI: AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN ESPERO TE AGRADE

ANGELINE-DBZ: SI ES UNA PENA QUE ESA SERIE TERMINARA CON TAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS ESPERO QUE SAQUEN UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE TE PARECIO


	3. MEMORIAS 2

MEMORIAS 2

Sesshomaru podía oír voces que se acercaban a aquel cuarto, de repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo y tras ella se encontraban cuatro siluetas a dos ya las conocía pero las otras dos eran nuevas para él, la chica Musume y el niño también llevaban ropas diferentes a como los había visto hace algunas horas, la chica gato llevan un kimono sencillo de color anaranjado, Y se había levantado su cabello en un colita alta, el niño llevaba un ahori de color gris y las otras dos presencias iban vestidas de blanco, el youkai poso sus ojos en el youkai primero, era demasiado alto a él por lo menos le sacaría media cabeza su cabello era de un negro grisáceo y tenía un extraño color de piel era como el color de la tierra, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros y solo se dio cuenta de él tipo de youkai que era cuando vio los espolones es sus pies, bajo la vista un poco para ver a la joven, seguramente ella la tan mencionada Kagome, pero la sorpresa fue mucha ya que a sus ojos la chica brillaba, él nunca había visto a nadie irradiar luz como a ella, era una luz cálida y agradable todo esto se mesclaba muy bien con su rostro afilado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabellos negro parecía flotar tras su espalda  
Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando aquel chiquillo se le acercó y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos

- ne, ne, Kagome sama mire que extraño color de cabello

- Ashimagari deja de hacer eso- reprendió la chica gato, pero el niño no le hizo caso y siguió jugando con su cabello, su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse y la chica Kagome se dio cuenta de ello ya que camino hacia el pequeño tras de él, se sentó y tomo la alegre cara del niño en sus manos  
-Ashimagari que te dije de dejar a nuestro invitado descansar

- lo siento Kagome sama dijo el pequeño por fin soltado los cabellos

- bien ahora pide una disculpa  
el niño asintió y la chica lo soltó, -perdón Sesshomaru san - dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia frente a el  
- bien ahora ve a jugar a fuera junto con Musume dijo la deidad  
el niño asintió y salió junto con la chica gato, mientras tanto el youkai ave no se había movido de la entrada y veía a la deidad muy fijamente

-Basan no te quedes ahí ven siéntate- le pidió la chica

El hombre no dijo nada simplemente camino y se sentó junto a ella

- usted es Sesshomaru san no es así? Pregunto la chica, sesshomaru se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ¿cómo era que ella sabía su nombre?

- conozco a su padre el general inu no taishio dijo como leyendo su mente

- si soy Sesshomaru hijo del general perro, como llegue aquí? - pregunto

La chica sonrió - Basan te trajo porque se lo pedí yo te encontré en el bosque; y dime Sesshomaru san porque estabas tan herido- pregunto la deidad

- no tengo porque responder a tu pregunta onna- respondió tajante sesshomaru

Ante aquellas palabras el aura del youkai gallo cambio

-como te atreves a contestarle así a kagome sama, el youkai se preparaba para desenfundar su espada cuando la chica tomo sus manos y él se calmó al instante

- no importa Basan, déjalo ya habíamos dicho que lo dejaríamos contarnos lo que él quisiera  
- pero Kagome sama, el la a llamado onna - trato de refutar el gallo pero la chica solo sonrió

- bueno Basan después de todo tengo esa forma,- la mirada de ella se posó en el youkai de cabellera plateada,

- Sesshomaru san es libre de estar en el templo el tiempo que guste, sólo pediré por la Paz en este lugar que me nombre por mi nombre, así evitaremos cualquier pelea y si no se siente a gusto con el honorífico no es necesario que lo diga,- la chica se levantó de su lugar - Basan vamos tenemos cosas que hacer todavía- el hombre se levantó y siguió a la mujer - la cena se sirve a la caída del atardecer, espero tenerlo junto a nosotros esta noche Sesshomaru san- escucho el cuándo la puerta se cerraba

El youkai se reprendió internamente por que le había llamado así, era de su conocimiento que ella era una deidad por que se había atrevido a hablarle así, pero lo que le sorprendía más era la formar en que ella le pido que le dijera su nombre, había sido de una forma muy tranquila hasta le había dicho que podría llamarla sin el honorífico, entonces por qué había sentido miedo ante sus palabras, él nunca había sentido miedo por algo tan absurdo como unas cuantas palabras, ¿entonces que era diferente ahora? ¿sería porque ella era una deidad? además la forma en que le pido estar en la mesa junto a ellos podría parecer una simple invitación. Pero para él había sonado como una amenaza, necesitaba irse lo más pronto posible y hablar con su padre sobre aquella deidad.

El atardecer llego a su fin y con ella la llegada de la tan esperada cena, Sesshomaru se había levantado de su futon, se había arreglado y había salido del cuarto a la dirección donde sentía las presencias, pero de pronto paro en seco, una presencia era muy conocida para él, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿porque estaba ahí? era la pregunta correcta, cuando llego por fin a la estancia donde se encontraban los demás abrió la puerta y se encontró con su padre en ella

- padre que haces aquí – Dijo el youkai sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo  
- Sesshomaru, veo que estas bien, me alegro, Kagome sama me aviso de tu situación así que vine por ti dijo el general lo más tranquilo

esto solo hizo enfurecer más al youkai

- Sesshomaru san por favor tome asiento estábamos esperándolo para comenzar a cenar, dijo la deidad al momento que señalaba el lugar frente a ella, el youkai le hizo caso sin más,

- Kagome sama agradezco mucho que allá cuidado a mi cachorro- decía el general cuando Sesshomaru lo interrumpió  
- padre te eh dicho que no me llames así  
- vamos Sesshomaru sigues siendo un cachorro tan solo tienes 203años cuando cumplas 300 años te dejare de llamar así y te veré como mi igual

- pero padre ya soy tu teniente no puedes seguir llamándome así -dijo Sesshomaru demasiado irritado

- general, puedo darle un consejo- interrumpió la deidad  
-claro Kagome sama – respondió el inu youkai

- creo que debería de escuchar lo que su hijo le pide, si él cree que ya no es un cachorro está en su derecho de pedir no ser llamado así

La mirada de los youkai perro nunca se apartó de la imagen de la deidad, y el padre parecía reflexionar las palabras y el hijo daba las gracias en silencio

- Kagome sama, no creo que este tema nos incumba, así que por favor de lo por terminado

El youkai gallo estaba molesto que acaso aquellos dos no conocían el respeto al santuario, el joven youkai ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarla en ningún momento

- tienes razón Basan no nos incumbe, yo solo quería dar mi opinión, perdón si les molesto, así que por favor comiencen a comer

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer. En una esquina de aquel cuarto el pequeño Ashimagari le preguntaba a Musume porque el youkai joven no quería ser tratado como una cría si claramente lo era, hasta él era más grande y no le molestaba ser llamado niño por Basan, Musume respondió que había seres a los que les molestaba no ser visto como iguales.

Aquella noche no tuvo más charlas interesantes, sólo habían hablado de como sesshomaru se había lastimado, el general le había pedido también a Kagome sama varias disculpas por los inconvenientes y el genio de su hijo, después de aquello habían ido a dormir; a la mañana siguiente los inu youkai se habían levantado temprano para irse después, despidiéndose solo de la deidad que los veía alejarse desde la entrada del templo, y ahí viéndolos alejarse Kagome pudo ver a los espíritus de la desgracia rodeando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y rezo para que aquello no acabara con el corazón que había visto que tenía, si Kagome viera el futuro se habría dado cuenta de que sus rezos habían servido y que aunque él hubiera tratado de acabar con todo sentimiento al final ella sería la causante de que ellos salieran a flote.

FIN SEGUNDO CAPITULO

KETZUL ,SALOME TAISHO, NEKOMINI, ALE-CULLEN4, LUIICULLEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PONER MI HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA

GOSHY (GUEST): HOLA GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, SI EL PRINCIPIO NO ES COMO LA MAYORIA, Y TODAVIA NO SE SI METER A INU A LA HISTORIA YA VERE DESPUES

SASUNAKA DOKI: BUENO AQUI ESTA LA ACTUCALIZACION, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TAMBIEN ESTE CAPI

ANGELINE-DBZ: LISTO CAPITULO NUEVO ARRIBA

NEKOMINI: BUENO SEGUN MI PERSEPCION MUSUME ES ASI CON SESSHOMARU PORQUE SUS TIPOS DE YOUKAI SON CONTRARIOS, ELLA GATO Y EL PERRO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES DESPUES ELLA LO SOPORTARA MAS


	4. LO QUE PIDIO INU NO TAISHIO

**Los personajes kagome y sesshomaru así como algunos otros son de rumiko takahashi yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún afán de ganar algo, la historia es mía y lo único que gano al hacerla es dejar volar mi imaginación **

** LO QUE PIDIO INU NO TAISHIO**

La segunda vez que me crucé con Sesshomaru fue 150 años después, era una época difícil, los humanos habían crecido lo suficiente, y habían comenzado a levantarse en armas contra los youkai, y contra los de su propia raza por tierra y poder; aquella raza me parecía interesante, por eso cuando los niños humanos huérfanos comenzaron a buscar cobijo en el bosque yo les ayude a no morir de hambre, les enseñe como sobrevivir a los cambios climáticos y a tener cuidado con los animales, algo que me gustaba de los pequeños humanos era su capacidad de creer pues esto era lo que hacía que me pudieran ver, al convertirse en adultos aquellos seres dejaban de creer y por ende dejaban de ver a los seres espirituales como yo.

Aquella tarde de verano me encontraba jugando con un grupo de niños cerca del arroyo de las tierras del oeste, Basan había preferido quedarse en el templo argumentando que no le gustaba que los niños lo usarán como animal de montura, los niños y yo nos encontrábamos jugando a las escondidillas, cuando una pequeña de 6 años de edad de nombre Rin jalo de mis ropas, sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas me pedían que la siguiera hacia donde su pequeño dedo apuntaba, la pequeña rin no hablaba, yo sabía la razón por eso nunca la presione para que se comunicara verbalmente, la niña había visto como una pequeña jauría de lobos mataba a sus padres y cuando los demás niños la encontraron con el rostro lleno de tierra ellos la trajeron ante mí, y yo la eh protegido junto con los otros niños desde entonces, la pequeña comenzó a jalar de mis ropas para que caminara junto con ella en la dirección de una arboleda; cuando llegamos al lugar no pude evitar sorprenderme pues era la segunda vez que nos veíamos y curiosamente había sido de la misma forma, frente a mí se encontraba Sesshomaru recargado en la corteza de un árbol los rayos de sol se filtraban de las ramas dejando que algunos rayos tocarán el rostro del youkai haciéndolo más hermoso de lo que ya era, su rostro claramente había tomado un aire de madurez, su cuerpo había crecido, ya no era el joven youkai que había conocido, ahora era un imponente ser.

Me acerque a él y Rin se quedó atrás, Sesshomaru entonces volteo hacia mí, sus ojos destellaban un rojo sangre, claramente su youkai se encontraba dominándolo, observándolo bien me di cuenta que unos de sus brazos estaba lastimado y este perdía mucha sangre, me hinque ante él y acerque mi mano

- Sesshomaru- le llame y sus pupilas regresaron a su color natural parpadeo alguna veces y después hablo

-deidad- al decir esas palabras su cuerpo se relajó y me dejo acercarme para examinar sus heridas, Sesshomaru tenía algunos cortes en su ropa y armadura y sólo la herida de su brazo, cuando alce la manga de su ahori para ver qué tan grave era me lleve una horrible sorpresa, su brazo había sido empuntado y el perdía mucha sangre, cuando alcé la vista hacia la pequeña Rin me encontré con todos los niños reunidos junto a ella, yo les pedí que no tuvieran miedo y les dije que necesitaba su ayuda, el mayor asintió, su nombre era Shipoo y le pedí que fuera por alguna yerbas que iba a necesitar, cuando ellos se fueron intente con éxito cauterizar la herida, alce la vista y me encontré con que el youkai se había desmayado; llame a algunos kodomas y les pedí que fueran por Musume o Basan, pues yo sola no podría cargar con él. Cuando los niños llegaron me entregaron las yerbas y después se despidieron pues la noche comenzaba a caer y no podían estar afuera en la noche yo asentí y deje que se fueran, Basan llego un poco después, yo había preparado ya un ungüento para que la herida no se infectara, Basan quedo asombrado al igual que yo pero no dijo nada solamente lo levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección al santuario; mientras caminábamos recordé la última vez que vi al general perro vivo, y pensé que había llegado el momento de entregar una de las cosas que el general le había dejado para su hijo

-Flash back-

Era una noche de invierno Musume se encontraba conmigo tomando un poco de té, platicábamos de trivialidades cuando Ashimagari nos interrumpió asustado, el niño dijo que el general Inu no taishio quería verme y que estaba herido pero no había querido ser curado, me levanté de mi lugar y corrí hacia donde el general estaba.

Me encontré con el general afuera del templo, gotas de sangre caían en la blanca y fría nieve del cuerpo del general, me acerque a él pero puso una mano entre él y yo,

- hoy es el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru- dijo

-él quiere que le deje a colmillo de acero para tener más poder…, no se la daré, aún no entiende para qué sirve el poder,

- general - interrumpo sus palabras, - está herido -el general sonrió

- hoy nace mi otro hijo, ¿no cree usted Kagome sama que es irónico? mi hijo mayor y mi nuevo hijo tendrán mucho que compartir, pero Sesshomaru odia a la madre de esta nueva cría; Sesshomaru me odia por lo que hice, no puedo dejarle mi espada, no aún-el general comenzó a toser sangre

-vengo a pedirle un favor Kagome sama, este será el último favor, - asentí para que el siguiera

- hoy moriré Kagome sama, lo sé y lo acepto, iré a salvar a mi princesa y a mi hijo, necesito que cuando yo no este por favor guarde mis espadas hasta que usted crea que Sesshomaru las merece y si nunca es así dáselas a mi hijo Inuyasha - volví a asentir mientras un sentimiento en mi pecho me inundaba; nunca había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento algo inundaba mi corazón, el youkai frente a mi inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y después se fue

Aquella noche le informé a Basan que saldría del bosque, él se preocupó y decidió acompañarme, seguimos a Inu no taishio hasta el castillo de un humano, cuando llegamos el general ya había muerto y la joven princesa cargaba a un pequeño Hanyou, cargaba al pequeño Inuyasha, cuando el fuego se disipo Basan y yo nos metimos a el castillo y buscamos el cuerpo del general, él cuerpo se encontraba tirado bajo los escombros del techo, me acerque y tome las espadas que llevaba, una lágrima salió de mis ojos y comprendí que estaba triste.

Le pedí a Basan que enterrara a el general en una perla que le di, le daría sepultura en las tierras después del yami y la perla abriría el portal hasta ese lugar, salí del castillo y camine hasta el templo al llegar ahí guarde las espadas como lo prometí hasta el día que Sesshomaru fuera merecedor de ellas

-End flash back-

Dejamos a Sesshomaru en el mismo cuarto en el que había estado la primera vez que nos conocimos, a Musume no le había parecido que Sesshomaru estuviera de nuevo ahí, lo note porque sus orejas se encontraban en lo alto de su cabeza pero no dijo nada, ella siempre se comportaba así cuando se trataba de la raza inu, seguí mi camino hasta el cuarto de Basan. Él se encontraba sentado en su futon, y alzo su mirada hacia mí,

- Basan puedo pasar - pregunte y el asintió, me senté frente a él y vi su rostro, estaba preocupado no entendía la razón de su preocupación

- creo que es hora de darle una de esas espadas a Sesshomaru - Basan me vio fijamente y después sólo sentí como era atrapada por sus brazos y me apretaba contra su pecho, intente moverme pero él no me lo permitió recordé que hacía ya bastante tiempo que Basan se comportaba extraño, yo no lograba entender que le pasaba y aún ahora no podía entender porque se comportaba así,

- lo siento Kagome sama es sólo que tengo miedo de perderla, ese youkai hace que tenga miedo, de que pueda alejar la de mí, - y una pequeña chispa se prendió en mi interior; (entonces era eso basan tenía miedo,) sonreí y lo abrace

- no tengas miedo Basan nadie nos podrá separar siempre seremos familia, tu Musume Ashimagari y yo, - entonces Basan me soltó y yo me despegue de él, levante mi vista para verlo a los ojos pero el esquivo mi mirada tal parecía que no había entendido lo que me había querido decir

- basan- trate de hablarle pero él me interrumpió - creo que es buena idea que le dé la espada que revive a el inu youkai - dijo mientras de levantaba y salía del cuarto y me dejaba sola y sin entender que había pasado exactamente

-Basan pov-

¿Que había hecho?, ¿porque la había abrazado?, había cruzado una línea que juró nunca atravesar, pero es que la presencia de Sesshomaru no le gustaba lo había notado la primera ves que el llego a ese lugar, un extraño sentimiento lo envolvía al verlo cerca de Kagome, no es que le haya demostrado cariño o algo parecido al contrario él se había comportado mal con la deidad pero ese sentimiento de celos no lo dejaba en paz, tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para que dejara de sentirlo, y él sabía que no debería de sentir celos después de todo tampoco debería de sentir ese tipo de amor que sentía por Kagome, pero los sentía y no quiera que ella viera a otro, ni que se acercara a nadie más, quería que ella fuera sólo de él.

**Me pare en seco** ¿desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos? no podía pensar así, debía de hacer algo antes de que las cosas se me salieran de las manos, tal vez hablando con alguien, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de Musume, ella siempre había sabido guardar un secreto, si hablaría con ella

-Sesshomaru pov-

Cuando desperté ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que me había desmayado, de pronto tuve el sentimiento de deja vu esto ya lo había vivido y recordé a la deidad, ella me había encontrado como hacía ya más de 100 años, mi mano izquierda viajo hasta mi brazo derecho, lo revise y comprobé que también me había curado, comencé a sentirme molesto, era la segunda vez que ella lo salvaba y eso no me gustaba para nada, me levanté del lugar donde estaba acostado y camine afuera del cuarto, cuando sentí donde estaba aquella deidad camine hasta ese lugar. Se encontraba afuera del templo no muy lejos, cuando llegue me encontré a la deidad sentada en la orilla del río tenía sus pies dentro del agua, sus manos le servían como apoyo para no irse hacia atrás, llevaba un kimono de verano de color rosa pálido era liso bastante sencillo pero aun así ella se veía radiante, la deidad volteó a verme y sonrió

- Sesshomaru san ha despertado por favor acérquese el agua del río está muy bien para bajar el calor, - pero yo no me moví de mi lugar, no tenía por qué hacerlo aunque ella lo pidiera no tenía por qué hacerlo, la deidad pareció darse cuenta que no pensaba hacerle caso, y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, dejo de verme y salió del agua, camino en dirección hacia el templo cuando Estuvo cerca de mi hablo

- su padre me pidió que le entregará algo cuando estuviera listo por favor acompáñeme Sesshomaru san- y la deidad volvió a caminar, me quede unos segundos parado y después la seguí

**Faby Sama: hola gracias por comentar me alegro que la historia te esté gustando, lamento que te allá enredado la historia espero que conforme avance te desenredes jejeje **

**Nekomini: jeje si yo tampoco nunca había escrito a un sesshomaru joven y creo que antes de que el general engañara a la mama de sesshomaru el sería más expresivo, bueno solo es mi idea jeje no sesshy no se parecerá a tomoe tratare de hacer su carácter lo más parecido a como rumiko sensei lo hizo, pero quien sabe tal vez termine haciéndolo todo occ como siempre.**

**Tsushime: lo siento esta ves arde en actualizar, espero que sigas leyendo y que esta actualización te guste**

**Sasunaka doki: me alegro mucho que te parezca interesante esta historia, espero mantener tu interés conforme avance **

**Salome Taisho: gracias por poner esta historia como favorita **


	5. COLMILLO SAGRADO

**Los personajes de inuyasha son propiedad de rumiko takahashi, la historia es lo único que es mío, y lo único que gano es entretenerme.**

**Nota: pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía y por no contestar en este capítulo sus comentarios, espero que este capítulo doble les guste.**

Tenseiga colmillo sagrado

Kagome caminaba a paso lento mientras Sesshomaru la seguía de cerca, la diosa se preguntaba si estaría bien entregarle aquella espada, después de todo el general le había dicho que se las diera cuando estuviera preparado, realmente Sesshomaru merecía ahora portar una de esas poderosas espadas, estaba en un dilema, y si no la merecía no haría más mal que bien al entregársela, la diosa detuvo su caminar cuando Estuvo frente a ryuujin el árbol viejo, Sesshomaru se mantuvo unos pasos lejos de la deidad, ella toco el árbol con sus manos y comenzó a recitar palabras que le eran desconocidas a él y el árbol brillo y un pequeño portal se abrió, la deidad metió la mano en aquel portal de color brillante y de él extrajo una espada que Sesshomaru reconoció de inmediato, cuando la espada salió por completo el portal se cerró de nuevo, Kagome volteo hacia Sesshomaru y extendió su mano junto con la espada

- su padre me pidió que le entregará esta espada Sesshomaru san- el demonio tomo la espada y la desenvaino, un ligero gruñido salió de la garganta de youkai, Kagome vio su rostro y su expresión no cambió pero ella supo que se encontraba molesto, el aumento de energía en el cuerpo del demonio se lo hacía saber

El demonio camino hacia Kagome, pero ella no se movió, cuando la tubo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo del cuello de su ahori

- porque me das esta inútil espada, si tu tenías esta espada tienes la otra también, exijo que me entregues a colmillo de acero- el peli blanco estaba molesto a él para que le servía esa maldita espada salvadora de almas, no la quería, le era inservible a su causa, pues él no pensaba salvar vidas él pensaba quitar las y para eso necesitaba poder necesitaba a colmillo de acero la espada que su padre le negó hace ya tanto

- no le daré esa espada Sesshomaru san, aún no es merecedor de ella - el demonio salió de sus pensamientos con esa palabras, maldijo una vez más a la dudas frente a él y de sus uñas veneno comenzó a salir Sesshomaru pensaba atacar a Kagome cuando un dolor en su brazo lo hizo soltarla, frente a él se encontraba la youkai gato, sumamente molesta y de sus garras caían gotas de sangre, la sangre de Sesshomaru que había tomado con aquel ataque silencioso. - maldito inu como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome sama, tendrás que pagar tal atrevimiento- de repente las garras de Musume comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo, - garras sangrientas - grito la nekoyoukai mientras se lanzaba hacia Sesshomaru, pero la voz de Kagome la detuvo, - Musume - hablo con fuerza la deidad - no debes pelear, déjalo no me ah echo nada- la deidad dio la vuelta y comenzó a cambiar hacia el templo - vamos es hora de comer basan debe estar preocupado,-

Musume miro a Sesshomaru con odio y bajo su brazo - bien Kagome sama – y también dio la vuelta, Sesshomaru no podía creerlo le daban la espalda a él, era inaudito impensable nunca nadie se había atrevido a aquello había sido ignorado totalmente, su sangre comenzó a burbujear dentro de él y no lo soporto más  
- tu maldita deidad como te atreves a darle la espalda a este Sesshomaru, voltea para que pueda ver tu asquerosa cara cuando te deshaga con mi veneno-

Kagome paro en seco y su aura se intensifico de momento, todo alrededor de ella parecía más pesado y un viento frío se liberó de su cuerpo, la deidad volteó y Sesshomaru creyó que le haría frente pero la deidad no lo veía a él, si no detrás de él, entonces pudo sentirlo dos presencias humanas, Kagome corrió y volvió a pasar de él, Musume también lo hizo, los humanos era niños y se encontraban heridos uno más que el otro. El Niño parecía ser más grande cargaba a una pequeña casi muerta, los dos mostraban señas de mordidas de alguna clase de animal, sus ropas estaban echas girones y había varias heridas en su cuerpo, el youkai sin saber por qué se acercó curioso hacia ellos, su coraje había pasado y se paró detrás de la deidad que ya se encontraba frente a los niños

- Shipoo que ha pasado, donde están los demás – pregunto kagome entonces el Niño comenzó a llorar y cayo junto con la niña que llevaba en sus brazos

- Kagome sama todos están muertos, nos encontramos con una manada de lobos corrimos pero nos dieron alcance, sólo nosotros pudimos escapar pero Rin ella fue gravemente lastimada- El Niño lloro un poco más fuerte y cubrió su rostro en el cuerpo de la Pequeña entonces Kagome se dejó caer junto a ellos y los abrazo, el llanto del niño comenzó a intensificarse, y después una sangrienta tos le siguió, Kagome miraba asustada al pequeño que sangraba por la boca, - Musume, Musume que sucede ,- Musume se arrodilló a junto a Kagome - Kagome sama Shipoo está muy herido es seguro que muera, no podemos hacer nada por él, ni por la pequeña Rin que se encuentra ya en las puertas de yami, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la deidad; y de pronto recordó, el inu youkai podría revivirla, la deidad tomo de los brazos de Shipoo a Rin y se volteó hacia Sesshomaru,

- Sesshomaru san, usted puede salvarla, su espada tiene ese poder por favor Sesshomaru san tráigala de vuelta, Rin no merece morir así, yo no poseo el poder de revivir un cuerpo, si fuera un alma ala que darle uno podría pero no revivir uno por favor Sesshomaru san- el youkai entonces sonrió - no, - y la deidad alzo su vista hacia el la lágrimas caían con facilidad a la tierra, y de ellas pequeñas plantas nacían para al instante marchitarse, no cabía dudas de que la mujer frente a él estaba triste, pero él no se ablandaría por algo así aunque le molestara verla llorar, el no sucumbiría ante ella,

- las vidas humanas no son de mi interés, me da igual si mueren o viven, no tengo por qué ayudar a un ser inferior a mí, no vale la pena- el youkai iba a dar la vuelta cuando la mano de Kagome se lo impidió,

- entonces si eso es cierto Sesshomaru san, yo no tendría por qué haberlo salvado dos veces pero lo hice porque para mí todos los seres son importantes, desde la hormiga más pequeña hasta el demonio más grande, todos son importantes así que Sesshomaru san por favor traiga de vuelta a Rin- la mirada de la deidad había cambiado conforme hablaba, aquellos ojos brillaban con determinación y convicción. La deidad decía la verdad ella lo había salvado en dos ocasiones y no había pedido nada a cambio ahora pedía su ayuda y las leyes de los inus demandaban que él tenía que saldar aquellas deudas, así que con todo su pesar desenvaino a colmillo sagrado y corto a los enviados del yami que se encontraban alado de la pequeña, en cuanto lo hizo la niña comenzó a respirar y el color volvía a sus mejillas, la alegría invadió el corazón de la deidad pero fue opacada de nuevo por la voz de Musume - Kagome sama el niño Shipoo no resistirá más, está a punto de morir también, - entonces la deidad dejo en el suelo a la pequeña y se acercó al pequeño Shipoo, lo levanto y lo acomodo en su regazo,

- pequeño shipoo, puedo salvarte pero esto implica cambiar tu vida humana y entregarte otra, te convertirás en un familiar mío un ser mágico, está bien- y el pequeño asintió débilmente, entonces de las manos de Kagome una luz verde emanó cubriendo el cuerpo del pequeño transformándolo en alguien como Basan, Musume y Ashimagari, cuando la luz se disipó en el regazo de Kagome se encontraba el pequeño shipoo dormido, se había transformando en un zorro mágico sus pies habían sido cambiados por patas de zorro su cabello había crecido y había cambiado de color de negro a anaranjado y lo más llamativo en el cambio había sido el tamaño de ser un niño de 10 años ahora parecía un pequeño de 4, Kagome acerco más el cuerpo del pequeño a su pecho, -Musume podrías tu llevar a la pequeña Rin- Musume se paró y asintió, levanto a la pequeña y las dos comenzaron su camino al santuario, Kagome paro un momento frente a Sesshomaru

- Sesshomaru san estaré eternamente agradecida por su ayuda, en el templo siempre será bien recibido como pago a este favor, siéntase libre de venir y quedarse el tiempo que desee - después de aquellas palabras volvió a caminar junto con Musume que la esperaba unos pasos más adelante, cuando las mujeres hubieron desparecido de su vista Sesshomaru sonrió, bajo la vista hacia la espada- colmillo sagrado no eres inservible después de todo, tu y yo nos divertiremos haciendo sufrir a nuestros enemigos- después de decir aquello el demonio emprendió el camino en dirección contraria al templo, en su mente mientras caminaba un plan se generaba la espada en sus manos podía ser una gran arma de tortura, podría matar a quien quisiera para después revivirlo y volverlo a matar, si definitivamente se divertirá mucho con aquella espada.

(INUYASHA)

Los días pasaron y los niños por fin despertaron, Basan no había estado feliz por la transformación de Shipoo pero cuando lo vio despierto su humor cambio, el niño siempre había sido dulce pero con aquella apariencia lo era aún más, así había logrado cautivar al youkai gallo y este se había dado a la tarea de entrenarlo para que lograra manejar su magia más rápido, Rin mientras tanto había vuelto a hablar y estaba muy interesada en ver a Sesshomaru, Ashimagari era el que la cuidaba y le enseñaba las reglas del templo; el templo se había vuelto muy animado desde que los niños llegaron, pero se volvió más revoltoso cuando se presentó Inuyasha. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sesshomaru se fue Kagome y Musume se encontraban en el río, cuando la deidad escucho los gritos de Inuyasha cerca de la entrada del bosque del norte, la diosa podía sentir cuando era llamada desde cualquier lugar de su amado hogar

- sucede algo Kagome sama,- pregunto la youkai que se encontraba acostada a un lado de ella, la deidad sonrió

- tendremos un invitado esta noche - dijo alegre

- así, y quien será esta vez, - la neko pregunto curiosa mientras solevantaba y se sentaba,

- Inuyasha - dijo la deidad - y Musume sonrió

- así que el cachorro regresa a casa- la deidad asintió

- iré por el, Musume mientras tanto avisa a Basan que Inuyasha regreso - la chica asintió mientras veía como la deidad desaparecía, Musume sonrió de nuevo recordando como Inuyasha había llegado a sus vidas

-Flash back-

Había sido 45 años atrás en una noche sin luna cuando lo encontraron llorando en el bosque, el pequeño tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, llevaba puesto un ahori rojo que le quedaba demasiado grande, el pequeño había intentado adaptarlo a su tamaño sin mucho éxito, Kagome lo había visto debajo de las raíces de un gran árbol de higos y Basan lo había sacado de ahí, el niño pataleo hasta que el Youkai gallo lo soltó y el pequeño corrió a esconderse detrás de Kagome, la deidad había acariciado su cabeza y El niño había dejado de llorar, Kagome lo cargo y camino de  
Regreso a el templo, ahí Musume y Ashimagari los recibieron, el pequeño Ashimagari se alegró mucho de tener a un invitado de su tamaño, y al pequeño Inuyasha también le pareció bien porque después de que Kagome lo bajara se puso a jugar con él, cuando los niños se fueron Kagome le explico a Musume que el niño era el segundo hijo del general, y que su madre acababa de morir aquella tarde, entonces Musume comprendió que la deidad lo había llevado ahí para qué viviera junto a ellos, Musume entonces se sintió alegre pues Kagome Siempre sería un ser de extrema bondad, la chica gato sonrió a la deidad y le dijo que ella cuidaría a el pequeño cuando ella no estuviera. Y así lo hizo al Siguiente día cuando los poderes del pequeño regresaron al igual que su cabello blanco sus ojos ámbar y sus orejas, Musume comenzó a entrenarlo. Eh hizo a Inuyasha un ser capaz de cuidarse por sí sólo enseñándole el cómo cazar y sobrevivir sólo en el bosque, también le enseño ataques que ella había inventado, cuando Kagome le regalo la espada hoja de bosque que sellaría a su youkai interno ella le enseño como usarla, el pequeño Hanyou vivió con ellos más de 20 años y cuando se sintió listo partió del templo prometiendo regresar a visitarlos algún día  
-End flash back-  
Musume emprendió el camino hacia el templo, estaba ansiosa de ver a Inuyasha cuanto habría crecido era su duda, y sonrió aquel ser era lo más cercano a un hijo y deseaba verlo con toda su fuerza.

Cuando Kagome apareció a un lado de Inuyasha este se encontraba arriba de la rama de un árbol, el Hanyou sonrió cuando la vio; el chico había crecido ya tenía la apariencia de un joven de 16 años,  
- Kagome que alegría verte - dijo el Hanyou abrazarla - tengo tantas cosas que contarte- la deidad sonrió y lo abrazo también

- me contarás cuando estemos en el templo- y con aquellas palabras la deidad desapareció junto con el híbrido, cuando llegaron a las puertas del templo, Shipoo, Ashimagari y Rin se encontraban jugando, los pequeños se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a Kagome con otra persona, cuando Ashimagari reconoció a el acompañante de Kagome, corrió hacia el

- Inuyasha, eres tu cierto, cuanto has crecido - y era cierto el Hanyou había crecido mientras que el pequeño Ashimagari seguía aparentando la misma edad desde hace ya muchos siglos, el jamás crecía,

- Ashimagari san cuanto tiempo - El Niño sonrió

- si a sido bastante –

-ahora soy más alto que tu jajaja-

- pero no más inteligente sigues teniendo la mentalidad de un cachorro Inuyasha –

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y pequeñas chispas se podían ver salir de ellos; así había sido siempre desde que inuyasha era pequeño, su amistad se basaba en su rivalidad, entonces Ashimagari sonrió una vez más,

-Me alegra verte inuyasha- y extendió su pequeña mano hacia el, inuyasha la tomo y sonrió también – es bueno estar de regreso- la mirada del hanyou se posó en los pequeños detrás del pequeño youkai

- quienes son ellos- pregunto el hibrido señalando a los pequeños

- son Shipoo y Rin, kagome sama los trajo hace ya unas semanas, ellos viven con nosotros- respondió el pequeño, una o muda se forma en los labios del hanyou y sin decir más emprendió su camino hacia la entrada del templo donde hacía unos momentos kagome había ido, cuando entro una feliz Musume le recibió abrazándolo y aplastando su rostro en su pecho, entonces su rostro se tiño de rojo rivalizando con su traje

- inuyasha te extrañe mucho- la chica abrazaba mas a el hibrido

- Musume sama no puedo respirar- dijo el hanyou para que la nekoyoukai le soltara y así lo hizo ella,

- perdón inuyasha me emocione al verte- inuyasha miro la cara de la mujer frente a él, ella seguía siendo como la recordaba, aunque su rostro se mostraba más maduro, seguía teniendo las mismas aniñadas facciones

- me alegro de verte Musume sama- dijo abrazándola de nuevo – tengo tantas cosas que contarles- un carraspeo de garganta lo interrumpió soltó a Musume y vio hacia atrás, Basan se encontraba ahí, sonriendo de medio lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, inuyasha agacho la cabeza,

- Basan sama, eh vuelto- entonces el youkai camino hacia él y acaricio su cabeza,

- bienvenido- fueron sus únicas palabras y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba kagome, inuyasha se alzó y también camino junto a Musume hacia el mismo lugar.


	6. MEMORIAS DE UN HIBRIDO

**DESPUES DE UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO MENTAL DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI ASI FUERA EL NO SE HABRIA QUEDADO CON KAGOME**

**MEMORIAS DE UN HIBRIDO**

Y se encontraban ahí, los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando te; si había algo que Kagome jamás olvidaba era su taza de té, desde que basan había descubierto aquellas plantas que relajaban a la deidad no había día que no la tomara, se encontraban en silencio hasta que Inuyasha lo rompió

- conocí a una humana- los tres que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verlo - es una miko de las tierras del norte, se llama kikio, estamos enamorados, me ha dicho que dejara sus votos como miko para estar conmigo-

La voz de Inuyasha había comenzado con un tono agudo y término con un tono suave y delicado como si estuviera rememorando las palabras de la miko

- como la conociste Inuyasha- la deidad pregunto pues realmente quería saber de aquello, ella no sabía diferenciar los sentimientos que los mortales tenían, amor, odio, tristeza, venganza, alegría, ella los tenía eso era seguro pero jamás les había puesto nombre solo los sentía, sólo en algunas ocasiones pudo decir que es lo que sentía con exactitud y cuando Inuyasha hablo de amor ella realmente se mostró interesada

- después de que deje el templo, vague por todos lados iba a las tierras del sur y a las del este, no había nada que me detuviera en ningún lugar, también había visitado las tierras del norte ahí hay un grupo de youkai lobo que conozco y que a veces voy a molestar, me resulta entretenido molestar a su líder; bueno un día hace algunos años regresaba de las montañas blancas del norte donde viven aquellos youkai, entonces desvié mi camino y pase por una pequeña aldea, ahí la vi, era la jovencita más hermosa que hubiera visto, sus largos y delicados ojos cafés, sus sedosos cabellos ébano y su piel de porcelana la hacían digna de ser una princesa, pero cuando ella me detecto todo ese porte y delicadeza se transformó y vi a una fiera, tomo su arco y sus ojos en tan solo unos segundo pasaron de ser gentiles a transmitir odio puro, lanzo una de sus flechas cargadas con poder espiritual, si no me hubiera movido rápido de donde estaba me hubiera sellado en el árbol que estaba detrás de mí, después de aquello me fui pero comencé a espiarla debes en cuando para conocerla mejor pues ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella; yo sabía que era una miko, pero si no la hubiera visto como tal pensaría que era una bruja porque me había hechizado.

Kikio dejo que me acercara a ella después de unos meses, platicábamos de todo, de su niñez de como descubrió sus poderes, de mi condición como híbrido, de ustedes que me cuidaron cuando era un cachorro, y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya nos amábamos yo le dije que la quería pero que entendía su posición, una miko no puede estar con un hombre y mucho menos con uno mitad demonio, pero ella al contario de cualquier predicción me dijo que dejaría sus votos, para estar conmigo-

Todos estaban sorprendidos sobre todo Musume que fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó y le toco la cabeza a el híbrido, - no, no tienes fiebre, pensé que estabas enfermo, tu nunca fuiste muy hablador, y mírate hora, dices más qué solo monosílabos-

Basan estaba de acuerdo con Musume el tiempo que Inuyasha Estuvo con ellos fue poco hablador sabían cómo se sentía el pequeño porque nunca fue bueno para esconder sus emociones, el chico se había puesto rojo por las palabras dichas de Musume iba a decir algo pero Kagome lo interrumpió,

- Musume déjalo en paz si no, no nos contara como es que rompió a hoja de bosque- la deidad hablaba de lo más tranquila mientras tomaba su te, Musume se hizo hacia atrás sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, Inuyasha trago seco el conocía ese tono de voz Kagome nunca se enojaba pero cuando usaba ese tono de voz todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta avisándole que están en peligro; El Hanyou desenfundo la espada que llevaba amarrada con su cinturón rojo, la espada estaba rota por la mitad, la hoja de la espada era de un color verde agua el mango era de plata y tenían hermosos acabados de sakuras,

- verás Kagome lo que pasa es que hace como dos semanas estaba en la aldea con Kikio cuando sentí una presencia de un youkai muy poderoso, ella también los sintió así que tomo su arco y sus flechas y se dirigió hacia las faldas de la montañas, yo la acompañe-

- seguro la seguiste- interrumpió basan

- bien ella me pidió que me quedara pero no podía dejarla sola la presencia era muy fuerte y la seguí, cuando interceptamos al youkai me di cuenta que era un lord por sus ropas y que me conocía por la forma de verme Kikio intento detenerlo cuando vio que se dirigía hacia mí, pero sólo lo enfureció y con su energía la mando contra un árbol, yo me enoje y me lance contra él, peleamos, debo decir que la pelea era muy pareja, hasta que él se transformó en un perro gigante media más de quince metros, y me atrapo en sus fauces entonces ahí me hablo, me dijo que no comprendía como su padre había podido engendrar tal ser como yo, que me mataría y después sacaría el portal que llevaba en mi ojo para poder buscar en su tumba una espada, yo me enoje y hoja de bosque vibro después todo se vuelve confuso; no recuerdo bien como me libere y como pude cortarle un brazo con la espada, cuando racione nuevamente la espada estaba rota y mi hermano se había ido, corrí a ver a Kikio ella estaba bien solo estaba desmayada me la lleve a la aldea para que descansara, y desde ese día eh estado desde ese día buscando a alguien que arregle la espada pero nadie ha podido, hace algunos días conocí a un viejo youkai Herrero vio la espada y dijo que sólo la persona que forjo la espada podría arreglarla, jejee y bueno aquí estoy-

Inuyasha no dejaba de sudar frío pues recordaba el día en que Kagome le dio la espada ella le había dicho qué la espada no era para lastimar si no para defenderlo, además le había hecho prometer que nunca jamás desenvainaría a Hoja de bosque y que siempre la usaría con su funda. Y él le había fallado había roto su promeso hacia a ella.

Kagome estaba callada ni Musume ni basan decían nada, entonces después de unos largos minutos de silencio Kagome por fin hablo

- iré con ryiuujin necesito su consejo - y sin decir más la deidad se paró de su asiento y salió del cuarto, Inuyasha por fin soltó el aire contenido, Basan comenzó a reír mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda

- no te preocupes cachorro, no está enojada contigo solo necesita pensar sobre lo sucesos de estos últimos días –

- a que te refieres basan - pregunto Inuyasha

- ya lo entenderás estoy seguro de ello- entonces Basan se paró y salió también del cuarto dejando sólo a Musume e Inuyasha, este volteo a verla y Musume le dio una sonrisa felina

- no te preocupes, mejor sígueme contando de aquella chica, ¿cuándo la traerás?-

** ABREXAS DIOS DEL CAOS**

mientras Inuyasha y Musume platicaban Kagome se encontraba frente a el árbol ryuujin, ella parecía que sólo estaba viéndolo pero no era así, los dos tenían una conversación en el lenguaje del bosque el viento alrededor de ellos era diferente, hacia mecer las ramas del árbol de una manera que parecía contestar las preguntas que la deidad hacía, había momentos en que se movían suave y parecían danzar para que al siguiente segundo se moviera más brusco para después ser de nuevo suave, cuando terminaron de hablar el viento regreso a la normalidad.

Kagome dejo de ver al árbol y suspiro, detrás de ella se encontraba Basan arrodillado

- Kagome sama?- hablo el demonio

- ryuujin me ha dicho que Sesshomaru san ha usado la espada que le di para mal, al parecer ah insultado a un dios y se ha enfrentado a él, ahora Sesshomaru está preso en su templo- la deidad relataba aquello mientras comenzaba su camino de regreso al templo; Basan se alzó del lugar y camino detrás de la deidad

- y a que dios ha insultado el inu – pregunto

Kagome paro un instante- me temo que se enfrentó a el dios menos indicado, se enfrentó a Abrexas el dios del caos, ryuujin ha dicho que tengo que cumplir la promesa que hice sin importar que pues es mi deber como diosa- Kagome volvió a emprender el camino hacia el templo dejando clavado al suelo a un preocupado Basan, el conocía pocas cosas sobre aquel dios, y ninguna era buena, no quería que la deidad fuera hacia él y menos para ir a ayudar a aquel ser tan despreciable para él, pero tratar de razonar con la deidad cuando había tomado una decisión era imposible, lo único que le quedaba era ir con ella para protegerla.

Kagome emprendió su viaje junto a Basan después de hablar con Musume eh Inuyasha sobre lo que tenía que hacer, Musume acepto sin chistar pero Inuyasha fue otro tema muy aparte, el hibrido le había hecho una rabieta como cuando era un cachorro, había intentado primero hablar cuando vio que no servían sus palabras trato de detenerla jalándola eh impidiéndole el paso, pero eso tampoco le sirvió de nada pues Basan lo había tomado del cuello de sus ropas y lo había separado de la deidad, al ver que nada funcionaba Inuyasha había cruzado sus brazos y se había sentado, había dicho - feh has lo que quieras, pero no creas que tratare buena ese imbécil –

la deidad entonces había salido del templo no se había despedido de los más chicos pues no estaban cerca; cuando estuvieron a unos metros del templo Kagome paro

- nos apareceremos en la entrada del bosque noreste así ahorraremos tiempo - había dicho, Basan asintió, entonces Kagome se acercó al youkai y lo abrazo, lo último que el bosque pudo ver fue a un Basan completamente sonrojado.

Como la deidad había dicho aparecieron en la entrada noreste, Kagome pocas veces había salido del bosque la última vez que lo había hecho había sido para recoger las espadas del general. Cuando pasaban por un pueblo humano era más de medio día y Basan había logrado preguntar quién era Abrexas, Kagome había suspirado por segunda vez en el día

- hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra y los primeros dioses eran jóvenes, existió la diosa Uzume que al igual que sus hermanos Izanagi e Izanami creo vida pero la vida que ella creo fue el primero y único de su raza, muchos dicen que fue el primer youkai en existir, Uzume se enamoró de su creación y se entregó a él, de aquella entrega nació un ser con un infinito poder pero no era un dios ni tampoco un demonio, los dioses cuando se enteraron de esto se enojaron y mandaron a matar a aquellos seres, la diosa Uzume y el primer youkai murieron, pero el pequeño recién nacido no, entonces los dioses sorprendidos lo aceptaron como uno más de ellos; lo que no sabían aquellos seres fue que el pequeño recordaba todo, así que cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza ataco a los primeros dioses, aquel ser aunque contaba con gran fuerza no fue capaz de hacerles nada, los dioses entonces le dieron un castigo, ser un dios pero tener la apariencia de un demonio, lo mandaron a la tierra y lo confinaron a las oscuras montañas- Kagome dejo de hablar y vio a Basan

- aquel dios es Abrexas ? - pregunto Basan

la deidad asintió - yo solo lo he visto una vez, pero estoy segura que si hay a alguien a quien debe temerle un dios ese es Abrexas, Basan no dijo más y entonces siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las montañas oscuras ya era de noche, frente a ellos había aparecido dos grandes portones de color rojo frente a los portones estaba un demonio de cabellos negros y de mirada sangre

- oo pero a quien tenemos aquí, Kagome sama por fin ha venido a visitar a mi señor, por favor pasen los guiare hasta el, - el demonio sonrió pero no era una sonrisa sincera era de aquellas sonrisas de burla y maldad

- gracias naraku san- dijo la deidad mientras atravesaban aquellas enormes puertas, cuando entraron se encontraron con un portal que llevaba a otro lado; entrar ahí solo se le estaba permitido a ciertos seres, pues quien entrara sin permiso se encontraría con un mundo lleno de caos, cuando terminaron de atravesar el portal se encontraban en lo profundo de las montañas, ahí había solo oscuridad, naraku prendió una antorcha para poder ver,

- lamento la falta de luz, pero mi señor ha estado muy irritado y ha bloqueado cualquier entrada de luz, -

Naraku a los ojos de Basan no representaba ningún peligro era un ser lánguido con facciones femeninas con piel blanca y ojos rojos, no lograba ver fuerza en él, pero no debía confiarse si algo había aprendido era no juzgar a los demás por su apariencia, la última vez que lo hizo fue con Inuyasha y casi le cuesta sus brazos, aquella ves había sido afortunado de que Kagome sama estuviera ahí y pudiera controlarlo.

**Lilliana1118, Runa henshin**, **muchas gracias por darle alerta a la historia espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto que les siga gustando**

**Nekomini: me alegro que te guste mucho la historia, y respondiendo a tu pregunta que creo que ahora ya es más que obvio. si kikio también estará presente jejeje**

**Sasunaka doki: guau es fantástico que te encante la historia y que pienses que es diferente me alegraste mucho con eso, pues que mejor que saber que lo que escribes no es como lo demás. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga atrapando**

**Faby Sama: faby te sorprendió este inu parlanchín? Espero que si, sobre que sesshy cambie espero que el cambio que le daré te sorprenda juajuajua ( mi risa de mala, planeando que hacerle a sesshy) y sobre qué le encanta pelear si eso es cierto y por eso mismo ahora está en serios problemas **

**La princesa roja: me encanta tu nombre me recuerda a la reina roja de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (córtenle la cabeza, jejeje) espero que sigas con migo en esta historia hasta el final y por ahora te dejo este capi**

**tsushime: de nada, por favor sigue leyendo jejeje**

**nancyclaudinec: si este sesshomaru siempre pensando en cómo lastimar a los demás (oo pero así lo amo), bueno como veras sus acciones lo han dejado mal, muy pronto veremos su castigo.**

**Les ha gustado mi nuevo dios abrexas espero que sí, lo veremos muchas veces en la historia, por fin aparece naraku jejeje, los espero en el siguiente capítulo para seguir con el desarrollo de la historia.**

**NOTA: SIGO PIDIENDO PERDON POR LAS FALTAS GRAMATICALES.**


	7. ABREXAS EL DIOS DEL CAOS

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESTENTADOS SON DE AUOTORIA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ABREXAS Y LA HISTORIA SON CREACION MIA**

ABREXAS EL DIOS DEL CAOS SEGUNDA PARTE

- bueno llegamos, esperen aquí por favor avisare a mi señor que están aquí- había dicho naraku en la entrada de lo que en ves de un templo parecía un castillo.

Cuando quedaron solos Basan pregunto qué de donde conocía a aquel ser de ojos rojos, pero Kagome no respondió el youkai gallo se extrañó de su actitud nunca en sus casi mil años de conocerse la había visto así, tensa, con su ceño fruncido, y si miraba bien podía ver un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, la deidad de verdad tenía miedo tanto que ni siquiera había escuchado su pregunta. Cuando el demonio de ojos rojos regreso los hizo pasar dentro del templo y los llevo hasta el cuarto de Abrexas, todo el templo tenía un aspecto lúgubre lleno de telarañas, el piso era de piedra al igual que las paredes las puertas eran altas de madera y de color negro, había antorchas por todos lados para iluminar el lugar además que se sentía un gran poder que era sofocante, pero al parecer el youkai enfrente de ellos no sentía ese poder pues caminaba con tranquilidad como si nada; cuando entraron a los aposentos de Abrexas lo encontraron sentado frente a la puerta y alado de él dos demonios femeninos más, cuando Basan vio a Abrexas se sorprendió, él parecía medir más de dos metros su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura negra sus pies eran patas de carnero al igual que sus cuernos llevaba puesta una máscara lisa de color plata y sólo dejaban ver sus ojos color rojo sus manos solo tenían tres dedos que eran cubiertas por la misma armadura los cabellos que lograban verse eran de color castaño, era algo impresionante de ver no sólo por su aspecto si no por su aura todo él estaba envuelto en un aura negra, las mujeres alado de él eran diferentes una tenía la apariencia de una niña la otra de una joven adulta cuando el dios alzo la mano las dos demonios salieron dejando sólo a los dos dioses a naraku y a Basan , el demonio entonces se alzó de su asiento naraku se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso libre al dios para que estuviera de frente de Kagome con cada paso que daba Abrexas Kagome temblaba un poco más, Basan iba a acercarse cuando Kagome lo detuvo con una señal de mano entonces el demonio se quedó quieto esperando

- mi querida y pequeña diosa Kagome - la voz de Abrexas era gruesa y áspera la máscara la hacía más oscura de lo que seguramente era, Kagome se arrodilló frente a el - Abrexas sama ha pasado mucho tiempo- si basan estaba sorprendido antes ahora no cabía en su asombro

- demasiado tiempo, pero levántate no es necesario que sigas haciendo esto, ya no eres un pequeño dios que necesite agachar la cabeza, - la mano de Abrexas se pozo frente a ella, y esta la tomo cuando se levantó Basan pudo notar claramente la diferencia de estatura, Kagome le llegaba a la mitad de su pecho para verlo de frente tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos

- a que debo el enorme placer de tenerte de nuevo aquí diosa del bosque - Kagome suspiro apretó sus puños y hablo

- se que un demonio te ha retado y que lo tienes prisionero aquí, vengo por el- Abrexas no dijo nada por varios segundos

- es gracioso sabes, no eres la primera en venir por aquel mortal tsukuyonomi Estuvo aquí también pero lamentablemente no quiso pagar el precio por llevárselo, aun siendo el de la casta de la luna su dios no creyó que el demonio valiera el pago, dime Kagome tu pagaras el precio por liberarlo - la deidad del bosque no lo pensó dos veces

- si - dijo sin más - el dios comenzó a reír, - lo dices aún sin saber que estoy pidiendo, dime que significa ese demonio para ti-

- le hice una promesa a su padre, le entregaría sus espadas cuando estuviera listo, hasta que no lo haga yo Kagome diosa del bosque no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Sesshomaru san así que lo cuidare hasta que cumpla mi promesa - el dios comenzó a reír más fuerte

- esto es interesante, bien si estas dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por él te lo regresare; naraku trae a nuestro invitado - el demonio asintió y salió del cuarto

- te advierto Kagome este demonio le faltó a un dios así que tuvo que pagar su respectivo castigo, no cambiare lo que le hice hasta que tu termines con esa promesa y puedas pagarme -

El dios entonces volvió a tomar asiento, el nerviosismo de la diosa ya era más que evidente había perdido todo el color de su cara,

-a...a qué te refieres, que le has hecho-

El dios río nuevamente - sólo lo eh convertido en lo que más odia y lo eh mandado a una pequeña dimensión donde reina el caos al terminar de decir aquellas palabras las puertas detrás de Kagome se abrieron dejando pasar a Naraku que jalaba una cadena, en el otro extremos estaba amarrado al cuello un hombre de cabellos negros, estos cubrían su cara impidiéndole a Kagome verlo bien sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, Naraku se paró frente a la deidad del bosque y le entrego la cadena

- aquí tiene Kagome sama, al humanó Sesshomaru-

Kagome tomo la cadena con manos temblorosas, Sesshomaru estaba hincado frente a ella, la diosa no soporto verlo así tan demacrado y comenzó a llorar mientras sus lágrimas corrían en su cara ella se agachó y acuno el rostro del humano en sus brazos, las lágrimas tocaron primero los cabellos negros de Sesshomaru para después tocar sus mejillas manchadas de sangre; los ojos oscuros de Sesshomaru no mostraban nada. Abrexas le había quitado todo de lo que él estaba orgulloso al transformarlo en humanó, dejándolo solo como un contenedor vacío, cuando el por fin pudo sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas alzo su vista hacia la deidad para después de unos segundos desmayarse.

- ahora que ya tienes a quien viniste a buscar establezcamos mi pago- La deidad solo asintió ya que el llanto no le dejo hablar

- bien, ya que tienes que cumplir tu promesa, con el general dejare que me pagues después, cuando el humano vuelva a obtener sus poderes será cuando tu entregues la espada que le falta, cuando eso suceda tu tendrás que regresar aquí y vivirás tu inmortalidad conmigo -

Hubo silencio varios segundos hasta que Basan reacciono, primero su rostro se puso azul de miedo y luego rojo de ira - no, - grito - Kagome sama usted no puede aceptar esto, deje al humano aquí, el no merece su encierro - Basan se había acercado violentamente a la deidad y había intentado separarla de Sesshomaru pero no lo había logrado, cuando el gallo iba a jalarla con fuerza real el aura de Kagome cambio

- basta Basan yo ya eh decidió, ahora toma a Sesshomaru y sal de aquí

- pero Kagome sama- trato de hablar el youkai

- dije que te lo lleves y salgan de aquí- la deidad se levantó para dejar que el youkai tomara a Sesshomaru, la mirada de Kagome era de molestia, la deidad estaba molesta y esto enojo más a Basan pero no dijo nada sólo se limitó a acatar las órdenes de Kagome, cuando el youkai se hubo ido, Kagome se acercó a Abrexas y volvió a arrodillarse

- Abrexas sama le juró que cumpliré con lo que usted me pide, pero recuerde que yo también soy una deidad y aunque no me guste la violencia soy capaz de causar daño, así que le pido que cuando yo esté aquí no trate de detener me ya que tengo que ir a mi amado bosque, es mi deber cuidar de él y sin mi morirá

Abrexas estiro u mano a la barbilla de Kagome y alzo su rostro - esta actitud es la que prefiero que tengas, pero no te preocupes ya arregla leemos este asunto después ahora veté-

Abrexas soltó el rostro de la mujer - si no atienden a el humano morirá - la deidad se levantó dio la vuelta pero fue detenida por la mano del dios,

- toma esto es el colmillo es de mi familiar, el insolente que te llevas lo mato por su colmillo, dáselo y dile que espero pronto me dé más diversión-

Abrexas soltó a Kagome mientras comenzaba a reír, Kagome mientras tanto salió lo más rápido que pudo del templo.

- Naraku, - grito el dios, el demonio de ojos rojos salió de las sombras de donde se escondía

- dígame amo - dijo el youkai cuando Estuvo atrás del dios,

- por fin hemos encontrado quien nos divierta en grande, ten dale esto al youkai gallo, él se unirá a nosotros muy pronto- Abrexas le lanzo a Naraku una pequeña piedra roja mientras desaparecía por la puerta, Naraku jugo con la piedra en sus manos

- así que el telón pronto se alzara - las palabras fueron desapareciendo en el aire al igual que el en la oscuridad.

El humano Sesshomaru

Podía sentir levemente como era trasladado en los hombros de alguien, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento, lo realmente importante era recordar cómo había llegado a aquel punto.

Flash back

Después de alejarme de la tonta deidad me había dirigido al sur, había escuchado que en aquellas tierras había seres con gran poder, entonces pensé que era el mejor lugar para probar mi nuevo método de diversión, pero poco tiempo me duro el gusto pues en el sur los demonios habían sido aburridos ni siquiera me habían servido para calentar, vague varios días buscando un digno rival hasta que llegue a las faldas de la montaña negra, había visto andar a unos Onís iba a atacarlos por diversión cuando los oí hablar acerca de un demonio que custodiaba la entrada al templo de un dios, según aquellos seres el demonio era muy fuerte, sonreí y me dirigí hacia aquel lugar; habían pasado varios días desde que comencé la búsqueda de aquel demonio, pero no me había topado con él y comenzaba a desesperarme.

En una tarde cuando comenzaba a anochecer frente a mi aparecieron unas enormes puertas, enfrente de ellas un demonio de piel morada y ojos rojos eran de gran estatura y despedía una gran aura, entonces sonreí por fin había encontrado un rival digno, me acerque a él, pero él no se movió en cambio me hablo advirtiéndome que me mataría si me acercaba más - estúpido - pensé al memento de atacarlo, el demonio frente A mi esquivo el ataque con facilidad, entonces volví a atacarlo y el volvió a esquivar, comencé a impacientarme, de mis garras comenzó a salir veneno, volví a atacar pero el demonio volvió a esquivar mis ataques, entonteces sonreí y pensé que aquel demonio era perfecto para crear una espada con sus colmillos,

- deberías irte - dijo de pronto - el amo a despertado y no está de buen humor, al parecer te ha sentido y viene hacia acá- el demonio me había dado la espalda y había caminado hacia las puertas.

otra vez había sido ignorado no lo soporte y mi youkai tampoco así que me transforme y tome en mi hocico a aquel asqueroso ser, en mis fauces partí en dos al demonio sin ningún reparo, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió un ser que despedía maldad por todos sus poros, lance los pedazos del cuerpo sin vida frente aquel ser, el ser comenzó a reír, no podía vele la cara pues llevaba puesta una máscara.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser hubiera huido de aquel lugar pero no yo, pues este Sesshomaru nunca huía de una pelea, comencé a generar veneno con mi saliva y esta caía al suelo con bastante rapidez, el ser de la máscara volvió a reír

- así que has matado a mi familiar y piensas atacarme, a mi Abrexas el dios del caos, demonio por tu insolencia pagarás - aquel ser había sido más rápido que yo, pues en menos de un segundo se había trasladado del suelo a mi espalda, estando ahí me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente. Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar diferente llevaba una cadena en el cuello y mis manos estaban atadas, frente a mi estaba aquel ser de nombre Abrexas tenía a colmillo sagrado en sus manos

- tu castigo por lo que has hecho será luchar en este lugar que eh preparado especialmente para ti,- mi mirada viajo por el lugar, miles de soldados humanos se encontraban ahí luchando, muriendo y reviviendo, el fuego era lo que había de fondo, los gritos de las mujeres y el llanto de los niños hacían el lugar un completo caos, pero yo sonreí eran simples y patéticos humanos en un segundo los acabaría pense

- oo pero si tú también eres un simple y patético humano, acaso creías que sólo este lugar seria tu castigo-

el ser frente a mi aventó la espada junto a mis pies y después comenzó su andar

- humano diviérteme- dijo para después desaparecer,

- ¿humano? – repetí de qué diablos hablaba yo no era un asqueroso humano, bastaba con verme para darse cuenta, entonces subí mis manos al nivel de mi rostro y note que ya no tenía garras, mis cabellos también habían cambiado ahora era obscuros entonces toque mi rostro y donde debían de estar mis marcas representativas de mi raza no había nada, trate de calmarme y me concentré intente percibir las auras pero no lo conseguí, baje la mirada a mi cuerpo y ya no llevaba mis ropas ahora solo portaba ropa humana; era un maldito humano y por primera vez no supe que hacer.

cuando comencé a sentir de nuevo era jalado de la cadena en mi cuello, que había pasado porque estaba herido, adonde me llevaba, baje el rostro cuando comencé a sentir luz, ahora que lo veía en esta forma tenía los dos brazos como era posible, había perdido mi brazo en una batalla, como es que lo tenía ahora

- tienes tu brazo porque ya no eres más el youkai Sesshomaru, ahora eres solo el humano Sesshomaru y el amo a querido darte un pequeño consuelo por tu pérdida, - había dicho el demonio delante de mí, entonces volví a perderme en mi mente y las palabras Humano Sesshomaru taladraban en mi cabeza, que podía hacer en esa situación, claramente estaba en problemas, y por más que pensaba no sabía cómo reaccionar, fue cuando sentí algo cálido en mi  
costado y después sentí como mi rostro era mojado por gotas, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba pude alzar la vista y ahí estaba aquella tonta deidad ¿abrazándome y llorando por mí? Aquella Imagen me brindo un poco de consuelo, hermosa pensé antes de relajarme y desmayarme

End flash back

Y así había llegado a eso, ahora era un patético humano al cual llevaban desmayado a algún lugar.

El viaje de regreso al templo había sido de lo más incómodo para la deidad, Basan había estado enojado todo el camino y no le había dirigido la palabra, Kagome comprendía que se había pasado con él, y le dolía haberlo tratado de esa manera después de todo el solo quería su bien , la deidad suspiro ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros llevaba en aquella noche, Basan paro serca de un pueblo, había dejado acostado a Sesshomaru y se había alejado de ellos sin decir nada, cuando regreso traía consigo madera para prender una fogata; mientras el trataba de hacer arder la madera, la deidad se acercaba a él, la siguiente acción de la deidad tomo desprevenido a el youkai gallo, Kagome lo estaba abrazado al mismo tiempo que lloraba,

- los siento Basan, lo siento de verdad, es sólo que era la única manera de...- la deidad dejo de hablar, su llanto era melancólico el youkai paso sus manos tras la espalda de la deidad y la atrajo más hacia sí reconfortando la, todo lo que había pasado en aquellas pocas horas había sido muy duro y el realmente tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a su diosa, y ella también tenía miedo y lo que menos necesitaba es que el estuviera enojado con ella, entonces la abrazo más fuerte, tratándole de dar confianza a la deidad que se encontraba en su brazos

- Kagome sama - dijo el youkai - yo siempre estaré con usted no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí - la deidad asintió y se recargó más en el pecho de Basan; Kagome se sentía extraña los sentimientos la inundaban como nunca antes, tristeza y alegría miedo, frustración y paz todo al mismo tiempo eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que la  
mareaban, pero entre todos esos sentimientos había uno que predominaba en aquellos instantes que se encontraba en los brazos de su familiar, seguridad, seguridad de que no estaba sola y eso de alguna forma la reconfortaba.

**JENY HATAKE : GRACIAS POR PONER ESTA HISTORIA COMO TU FAVORITA**

** : SI CLARO QUE CONTINUARE CON ESTE FINC, ESPERO QUE LLEGEMOS JUNTAS AL FINAL**

**FABY SAMA: SI YO TAMBIEN ODIO A KIKIO, PERO PREFIERO VERLA JUNTO A INUYASHA ASI P0UEDO JUNTAR TANQUILAMENTE A KAGOME Y SESSHOMARU, JEJEJE, NO DESESPERES, SE QUE HA IDO LENTA LA RELACION DE KAGOME Y SESSHOMARU, PERO NO PODIA JUNTARLOS TAN RAPIDO, TE PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA HABRA ACCION DE ESTOS DOS**

**LA PRINCESA ROJA: ME ALEGRO QUE TE PARESCA COMO SI TE HUBIERA REGALADO MUCHO DINERO, AMI ME PASA LO MISMO CUANDO VEO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI TE PROMETO MUCHO ROMANCE Y ESO COMENZARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**SASUNAKA DOKI: HAS VISTO EN LOS PROBLEMAS QUE SE METIO SESSHOMARU, PERO ESO HARA QUE SE VUELVA MUY SERCANO A KAGOME, ESPERO TE AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI**

**NANCYCLAUDINEC: NEE CHAN ME GUSTA COMO SUENA ESO, PUES CON ESTE CASTIGOQUE LE HA DADO ABREXAS SEGURO QUE SESSHOMARU APRENDE Y NO SOLO A COMPORTARSE BIEN JEJEJE**

**LILLIANA1118: ME ALEGRO QUE CREAS QUE ES DIFERENTE, ESPERO QUE SIGAS CON MIGO EN TODA ESTA HISTORIA**

**RUNA HENSHIN: BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI QUE TE HA PARECIDO? **


End file.
